The Remake of the Hunger games
by Primlover
Summary: This is a new story about the Hunger games with different people in it and focusing   on District 11. The narrator is Miranda Mellxs a 10 year old is volunteer for her best friend Kalily on reaping day. looking for tributes open
1. Chapter 1

This is a remake of The Hunger games with different charters and a different district, the narrator is Miranda Mellxs this is Reaping day.

Chapter one,

As I wake from my sleepless dream I can hear my Mom talking in a sweet but hushed tone to my little sister Gem. My name is Miranda Mellxs and I'm 10 years old, my skin tone is kind-of brown but don't think I'm african American because I'm not I'm Hispanic, my hair is dark brown and medium sized, I put my hair half up and half down and put a bow in my hair to make me look cute. My sister Gem is 6 and looks almost exactly like me except she has really long dark brown hair that goes past her lower back. I get out of bed and ask my Mom, ''what are you doing Mom?'' ''I'm trying to calm Gem down because she had a nightmare.'' My Mom replies. We named my sister Gem because of her Sapphire blue eyes. My eyes are gray like my Mothers, Gem gets her eye color from Dad. ''Gem what was your dream about?'' I ask. ''About Daddy dying.'' Gem replies in tears. '' Gem it's ok Dad is going to be fine I promise.'' Our Dad works somewhere were its very dangerous but we know that he'll be fine or that's what we hope, we worry about him all the time but we convince ourselves that he'll be fine. ''You really think so?'' Gem asked ''Gem I know he'll be fine because Dad can handle himself pretty well. ''I hope your right Miranda.'' today is reaping day and even though I'm Ten years old I'm in the drawing of name for the Hunger Games, so is Gem and my older brother Frilly. I'm a really good runner, swimmer, climber , hunter, singer, jumper, and cooker. Hopefully I can use that to my advantage if I get pick for the Hunger Games this year.

Frilly is 17 years old, he looks excatly like Gem but without the long hair and sapphire blue eyes, he has grey eyes, his hair is wavy dirty blonde hair, like our Dad's hair, and he has fair skin. My brother and I call my little sister Gem Piglet because she's as helpless as one and as small as one and she snorts when she laughs but it's cute and delightful. ''Frilly hurry we'll be late!'' Gem calls to our brother. Gem and I quickly eat a bowl of stew and dash out the door with Frilly lagging behind us. ''Frilly hurry come on!'' I shout. ''Fine but I'm going to beat you there.'' ''No your not.'' Then the three of us race to the stage were the reaping day ceremony are going to be. I won the race and as Frilly and Gem congratulate me I see my friends in the crowed, Kalily, Kammy, and Rally. Kalily is my best friend of the three because she's the only one who plays with me without bossing me around and she's just my best friend, if she were called I would volunteer in a heart beat. President Frowls takes the stage and as he doses the audience goes quiet. Then he starts drawing out the first tributes name for the Hunger Games, ''and the name is umm Kalily Wayls!'' ''Is there any volunteer out there who wants to take her place.'' My heart skips a beat and I feel like I'm going to be sick, so I run up to the bottom of the stairs of the stage and I offer to do it. ''I'll volunteer for her. ''What, why are you doing this Miranda?'' ''Because your my best friend and I don't want you to get hurt.'' ''But..'' ''Just let me do this.'' ''Ok.'' she says sweetly as I go up the steps to the big stage and shake president Frowls hand. '' how about an around of applause for umm...'' He looks at me as if he did not know my name so I shouted '' Miranda.'' ''Oh yes Miranda.'' president Frowls has white bushy hair and a noes that looks like witches noes because of how pointy it is. As the hoots and the sound of hands clapping from District 11 stops it becomes silent again as President Frowls draws the next name for the boy tributes. ''And this years Boy tribute is umm ''Ronny Relms!'' ooh I know him or I've seen him before. The boy named Ronny with shaggy brown hair and baby blue eyes took his place on stage. ''Any volunteers?'' Nothing but silents came across district 11. ''ok then lets give a really big round of applause to our tributes who will be in the Hunger Games. The whistling, shouting, and clapping, broke the silents of the crowed.

I watched the rest of the reaping day at my house I see my opponents from the other districts walk on stage. A girl from district 4 , than a boy, and a Girl from District 12 whose name is sammy she looks a lot like my best friend Kalily except with darker skin than her. Than I see a Boy from District 12 who's name is Rakmy. After the reaping day reruns I go down the hall to my room to pack my stuff for the Hunger Games. The outfit I'm wearing right now is a pink\yellow dress that has red roses on it, with a hair bow that is Pink\yellow to match my dress. As I'm packing my clothes in my suite case I hear my brother ask me something, ''why did you do that?'' ''because I love her, and she means every thing to me and I couldn't let her go, because she is my best friend and she is the only one who understands me, she doesn't boss me around, she doesn't yell at me if I do something wrong, and she doesn't push me around, and she dose not hit me when she gets mad, if I do something she dose not like she tells me sweetly and then I stop what I'm doing, and I just could not let her go.'' ''Yes, I guess I understand but you are my flower, your my girl, and you are my soul. you mean every thing to me, and if you die my world will crash down, and there will not be much of me left in this world. ''yes, but it is too late Frilly and I'll be fine.'' After I had said that Frilly's gray eyes turned red, because he had started crying, tears rolled down his skinny cheeks. I ran over to where he was standing and gave him a big hug. ''Good night Frilly.'' ''Good night Miranda.'' as he left the room I started packing my clothes again. I have circles underneath my eyes because I do not sleep well during the was time for a bath, I went into my bathroom and saw my sister Gem in the bath tub half asleep, I could tell she'd been there for awhile, I picked her up, dried her with a towel, and brushed her silky dark brown long hair, then put her silky pink pajamas on her, and tucked her in bed. After that, I got undressed and got in the warm bubbly bath tub, after 5 minutes, I drained the water and dried myself , brushed my hair, and brushed my shiny white teeth. After all that I put my satin yellow nightgown on and went to bed. *****

''Miranda wake up you have be at the Justice building in one hour, hurry up and get down here.'' ''Ok Mom I'll be there in a minute.'' I spring out of my nice warm bed, brush my medium silky dark brown hair, which my Mom put in a nice ballet bun for me, I put on a pink\white dress that has a light colored blue at the bottom of it, I have a white hair bow in my hair to match my white tights and my white dress shoes. After I'm dressed in my nice clothes, I'm taken to the Justice building, where I can say good bye to my friends and family. I see Gem burst into the room, and when our eyes meet she runs over to me and immediately wraps her arms around me. Than I sit on the soft velvet chair and I see my brother frilly come in with tears in his eyes and say, ''Good bye my beautiful flower.'' ''Bye Frilly.'' ''Good bye my Piglet Gem.'' ''Good bye Miranda.'' ''Bye Mom I love you.'' ''I love you too my baby girl.'' As they walked out of the room my best friend Kalily comes in to say good bye, ''Hey bff, you be carful out there ok.'' ''Ok I'll try to.'' ''I'm going to miss you very much Miranda.'' I'm going to miss you too.'' than we hugged each other and said our last goodbyes to each other. As she left I see my prep team come in, one of them said, ''hi follow me umm...well.. oh Miranda.''

End of chapter One please review my story I want to know if it is any good so please review my first chapter of the remake of the Hunger Games!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of the Remake of the Hunger Games.

[I do not own the Hunger Games]

I follow my prep team to my room were I will be staying until the Hunger Games start, when I go into the room they strip me completely so I'm standing there naked, Tita, Donny, and Dirarmond get a bath ready for me, while Angel is looking at me trying to figure out what to dress me in. Then Tita come out from the bathroom and puts me in a nice warm bubbly bath where they do my nails, my hair, and my make-up. Tita has dark brown long wavy hair, dark brown eyes, fair skin, and she is very fit. Dirarmond has light blonde bushy hair, his eyes are lime green. Tessa is a girl who keeps everyone on schedule, she has dark skin, long curly hair, and big bright brown eyes. Donny helps Angel with my clothes, he has fair skin, freckles, straight carmel hair, and dark blue eyes. My dresser is Angel, she has skin like mine , long curly red hair, and grass green eyes. "wow, Miranda your not healthy at all, your under weight, you have circles underneath your eyes, and you look like your going to be sick." Dirarmond said with concern. "well I do not get enough sleep at night, and I barley have enough food to go around to me and if I don't get enough sleep at night I guess I would look sick." I reply. "well we need to fix that honey.'' "ok Dirarmond." My prep team puts more make-up under my eyes. Angel comes in the bath room and holds out what I'm going to be wearing today when we get on the train to go to the capitol where the training center will be. After their done with my make-up, hair, and my nails. Angel holds up a bright yellow T-shirt that has flowers all over it, a denim skirt, and a bright yellow headband to match my shirt. As I get into my clothes Angel gives me new pink dress shoes. "thank-you Angel they look fabulous." "your welcome honey." After I put my new shoes on I went back into the room were I said my goodbyes in. as I sat down on the red velvet chair, the boy named Ronny came in an stopped in front of me. " hey cutie your Miranda right, your the girl who volunteered for your best friend on reaping day aren't you?" "umm yes and yes. Hey why did you call me cutie you do know I'm only ten right?" "yes but you are cute and you go to my school and I'm the same age as you.'' "well I'll be turning 11 probably when it is opening ceremonies.'' " I'll be turning 11 when we go into the Hunger games!" "Well bye cutie I'll see you when we get to the training center in the capitol, Oh, wait I have something for you, here it's a necklace of a golden Swanjay." "What?'' "It's a combination between a swan and a musticejay, you see the capitol made the MusticeJay one year in the Hunger games so that it would make the tributes angry and annoyed but then they stared using those birds as a way to take the capitol down and that is why they burned District 14 because of how they used them but then there was only one male MusticeJay around until it found a female swan and mated with it and now many people are using the MusticeJay's as uprisings and defiance to the capitol so they tried to get rid of them but the capitol failed. And that is why this is a special necklace so don't loose it." As Ronny left I turned to see my other best friend

Rally come in to say goodbye. "hey Miranda you should have let me volunteered for Kalily so you would not be going to the Hunger games." "I know but I couldn't wait another second I just had to do it and show her how much I really care for her." as soon as I said that tears went down his cheeks like a currant in a river. " I I know but I just don't want to loose you because I care about you too much you are my best friend and I... I... love you." My eyes went wide when he said that I had no idea that he loved me. " I know but I just have to do this I have to be strong.'' "Well I'll be cheering for you when I watch it on the TV." as soon as Rally left I sat back down and began to cry my eyes out I do not want to leave knowing that my best friend Rally loves me what would happen if I died in the Hunger games. Ronny has straight black hair, dark skin, and dark brown eyes. Kalily has curly long red hair that goes past her lower back, light brown eyes, and fair skin. My friend Kammy is very small for her age, she has medium sized brown hair, green eyes, and fair skin. Kammy is not really a good friend she cannot keep secrets, slaps, cheats, screams, and pushes you if she doesn't get her way. ****

An hour later I was taken to the train station where I was put on a red train to be taken to the Capitol were I will stay for the next four weeks to train. ******

It is now night time, I rummage thorough my suitcase to find pajamas to wear to bed, but I do not find any so I take off the clothes I'm wearing now and get into one of the beds in my room. During the night I had a pleasant dream about my dad, My family and I were standing in front of our house looking for Dad, and when he came I had a big smile on my face which I never have because when Dad left to his dangerous job I felt sad and was never happy and I wish I could be because I need to show everyone that I really love being here and not dead but sometimes I forget all about that and just looks sad all the time. ******

I was awoken by Tessa who came into my room and shouted, "Miranda get up!" "huh." I say weakly. " get up we are here and we need you ready in five minutes so we can start your training ok." "ok Tessa." So I quickly get out of bed, went through my suitcase to find something to wear, I picked out out a jeans skirt and a blue t-shirt, with a blue hair bow to match my shirt. After I changed into my clothes Angel came in and said, "No honey that will not work, you need to stop wearing hair bows for this trip so you look older than you are not cute and weak." I rolled my eyes and snapped back, why the hell cant I wear what I want to?'' " Hey do not snap at me!" "what ever." "look I just wanted to show you something you might like to wear today instead of what your wearing now please please try it on please.'' Angel's grass green eyes are so cute when she begs so I had no other choice but to say yes. "yes I'll wear what ever you made me.'' After I said yes Angel pulled out a Golden sparkled dress with a golden headband to match my dress and new golden shoes to match too. " wow I I I t's beautiful.'' I could hardly talk when I saw that thing sparkle in the room. Angel is the sweetest women I know and her red long curly hair makes her look like she is on fire, and her grass green eyes make her look younger than she really is, and when she talks she sounds like a young girl even though she is twenty years old. " hey I found this on the train.'' it's my MusticeJay necklace that I left on the train I forgot all about that thing. " wow. Thank you for finding it Angel.'' "you are welcome Miranda." " now Miranda get your little underweight naked body dressed." "ha ha, ok Angel.'' After I put my golden dress on Angel looked at me in amazement. " spin honey.'' As I spun around my whole prep team came in looking amazed at how sexy I look in my golden dress. My hair is put in two french braids down my back. ***

A few minutes later they changed my outfit so I could train with out tripping over my dress. My prep team put me in sweat pants, blue shirt, and a red sweatshirt, after I put my clothes on for training I went to the elevator, pressed the number eleven and went down to the training center. I'm now in the training part of the capitol, wen I walked in I saw the girl named Sammy at the bow and arrow station, and I looked over to see the boy named Rakmy at the tying- a- knot station, and I looked over to see a station that no one is at so I walk over there pick up the knives on the ground take a step back close my left eye and throw the knife right into the bullseye. After about five times doing that a man with gray hair and baby blue eyes came over and set up a new challenge for me to do. The man put a dummy on string, painted a bullseye on where a humans heart would be, hung it on a tree and started moving the dummy so it look as though it was trying to runaway from me, I took a step back closed my left eye and threw the knife and hit the dummy right on the bullseye! " how did you learn to throw a knife like that?" The man asked. I began to have a flash back to when I first learned how to throw a knife and hit still or moving objects. It was a cold night in december when I was six years old and my brother Frilly was 11, we were walking in the wood just getting back from shopping, and out of no where a wild pack of wolves came running after my brother and me, the leader had dark brown eyes, he was drooling, his teeth were very sharp and when he came close to us he leaped right at me and before he could touch me I pulled my knife out of my back pocket and threw it right at him, he fell with such force that you could hear him hit the snow. Then there were only three wolves left so I took three knifes and threw them at all three of them which made them fall with a thud. " well I learned it from when I was killing a pack of wild wolves one night." " well your amazing." "thanks."

After my training session I went back to my room to get into something for my interview tonight. " hi Miranda I have something for you to wear for your interview tonight." Angel said. " Oh really show me show me." "ok look." Angel pulled out a sapphire blue diamond dress from a bag, along with a Sapphire headband to match my dress. " How in the world did you make that thing Angel it is so beautiful." " well I just made diamonds and put them on your dress and head band and I came up with the designs myself." After I put on my new dress I was escorted Avox named Grace to the place were the interview will be tonight.

This is the end of chapter two please give me tributes names so I can write chapter three I need names and what there wearing and how they look for the interview I need them for districts 1-10 please help me and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I really need tributes for the rest of my story so please help me with tributes for District one through Ten because I really need them for the training scores, and I need them for the arena, and I really need them for the interview, and for opening ceremony. So here is the forum for district one through ten.

Name:

gender:

interview angel:

age:

interview outfit:

preferred death:

strengths:

weaknesses:

open to allies:

Open to romance:

fighting style:

arena outfit:

opening ceremony outfit:

Appearance:

family:

friends:

if you die what do you want your last quote to be:

career or not :

what district: either 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, or 10

if you die do you want a friend with you or no friend:

please make sure you describe your character well or I will not pick them thank you for your help I will try to update often as long as you review and give me tributes names.


	4. tribute list one still room for more

Still open I do not own the hunger games.

District one- open

district Two- open

District 3 -open

district four

Girl- Rosalyn Whitley by Rosa3098

yes please make me a boy tribute please I need one

boy- open

district 5 open

district 6 open

district 7 open

district 8 open

district 9

girl- Ryla Laurence by mymoodisblue

boy – open

and district 10 open

all the other districts are open please send me some tributes


	5. another update

Name: Alec clearwater

Gender: Male

District: 4

Age: 16

By: Rosa3098

Rosa please help me out I really wan to finish writing my story!

Also in district four is Rosalyn Whitley By Rosa3098

districts still open 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, and need a boy for district 9, and district 10 still open.

District 9 girl Ryla Laurence by Mymoodisblue please submit tributes if you really want me to continue the story Thanks!


	6. interview private sessions

Hey, sorry it took so long I had to make up the rest of the characters myself and it took a while but here is the list and my chapter three story enjoy and review please if you don't I will not continue my story so please review because I have big plans for this story and I want to continue so please review thank-you. Disclaimer I do not own the hunger games, Katniss, Clove, or Thresh. You'll see why I said this later on in the story. [ closed]

District one

Girl – Jallen Hermer

Boy- Jinx Femps

District two

Girl- Lily Lens

Boy- Daymond Jonns

District Three

Girl- Challa Mirvens

Boy- Dron Frangs [aka Fangs] you'll see why once you read this chapter.

District Four

Girl- Rosalyn Whitley

Boy- Alec Clearwater

District five

Girl- Slyianna [she gets substituted out with sally lendies.]

Boy- Geston Forens

district Six

Girl- Kiki Mervens

Boy- Simpson Brownsen

District seven

Girl- Haily Kimps

Boy- Salf Morksalie

District 8

Girl- Juilieanna [aka Julie ]

Boy- Fimy Polks

District 9

Girl- Ryla Laurence

Boy- Jamie Wellice

District 10

Girl- Yellissa Mofence

Boy- Dextor denn

District 11

Girl- Miranda Mellxs

Boy- Ronny Relms

District 12

girl- Sammy Disenes

Boy- Rakmy Musence

there is the list now here is my chapter three interview/ private training session.

" Hey guys welcome to our interviews, I'm Sharner Leasher and I'm here to interview the 24 tributes in this years Hunger Games!'' The crowd went crazy. '' District One first.'' Jallen came out looking so much like a dog, she has a dress that has black and white spots like a Dalmatian dose, her hair is as white as snow which is really weird considering that she is only 17 years old, she wears her long white hair in pigtails but I call them dog ears because thats what they kind-of look like. And her eyes are light blue, her skin is so pale, but it might just be the lighting. Jallen went on stage and sat by Sharner as he looked at her his eyes went really big.

''So Jallen why did you volunteer for that little girl?''

'' Because she's not ready for this you see she is not strong enough for this yet, but she will be one day and I hope that I can win the games so I can go back to her and maybe teach her how it's done.''

'' well maybe she will learn on her own Jallen because you could die and then who would teach her then?''

''Well I did not think of that part but I'm going to try to stay alive.''

''Buzz.'' the timer went off meaning her three minutes were up.

''Well thats all from you lets go to your partner.'' Jallen got up, shook sharner's hand, and walked away. After Jallen walked off the stage her partner Jinx came in an outfit that looked better than Jallen's , Jinx is wearing a black tuxedo with black dress shoes to match. Jinx walked on stage sat next to Sharner and waited for his questions.

Jinx has Auburn curly hair, with a smile that makes you want to smile back at him but I do not like his stupid smile though.

'' Hello Jinx why were you so excited to be reaped for the Hunger Games?''

''Because _Sharner _I _want_ to be in The Hunger Games, because I know that I _can_ do this_!_'' Jinx said with a stupid attitude.

''Well you sound like you really want to be in it.''

'' Because I want to be in it _Sharner_.''

''_Buzz_,''

'' Well that's all for now.''

'' District 2.''

I saw this girl with long wavy dark brown hair, grass green eyes, she is wearing a pink/ black dress with black tights and white shoes. Her name is Lily Lens, she is 15 years old.

" Lily tell us about your friends and family."

" I have a mother who was once selected for the hunger games and won _obviously_ she did or she would not be here, I have a Dad who was killed from to many whippings , I have two twin sisters one of them died by drowning in a pool, her name was Shelby, my other sister Lisa is still alive, I have a big brother who is dead from the Hunger Games.'' Lily's grass green eyes turned red because shed began to cry.

''aww it's ok Lily your brother is in a much better place now.'' Sharner said with sadness in his eyes.

''Buzz.''

''Well were out of time I hope you will have a chance in the hunger games.''

''Thanks Sharner.'' Lily walked off stage and summoned her district partner to go on stage. I looked over to my left to see the boy from district two almost completely naked. His name is Daymond Jonns, he has golden straight hair, dark blue eyes, and he is wearing golden underwear.

'' Wow Daymond you barley have any clothes on except for your golden underwear!'' Sharner said with wide eyes.

'' Yeah, I know my prep team could not find any thing for me to wear, except for this so I said ok.''

'' Well you look ahmazing.''

'' Thanks Sharner.''

''Buzz.''

''Thats all for now.''

'' District 3!''

After Daymond walked off the stage I saw this really tall girl, that is 18 years old, she has a very skinny soft smooth face, a warm and welcoming aqua blue eyes, and she has very straight teeth, her skin tone is olive, and she is very thin like she hasn't eaten for months! Her name is Challa Mirvens. Challa is wearing a blueish/ yellowish dress that had pink rhinestones all over it, as Challa sat on the stool next to Sharner I noticed her back had a big scar down it.

'' So Challa what is your reason for volunteering for that girl in your district?'' Sharner asked.

'' Umm, I …. don't want to tell you.'' Challa said in a sad tone.

'' Well I could understand that so why don't you talk about your life back in district 3.''

'' I really do not want to _tell_ you about my life there either, I'm really sorry I just... can't.''

'' Well ok then tell us what you liked so far about being here.''

'' Ok I will, well I love being in they capitol instead of at home because I have more freedom then if I were at home, but I'm not going to tell you why I feel this way I have reasons, but I just don't want to at least not in front of the cameras.''

'' Well that fine and I'm glad you like being here.'' .

'' Buzz.''

'' well thats all for now from you right now.'' As Challa walked off stage I noticed her limping pretty badly, unless it's just an act.

'' Next!'' I looked to my right to see a really big fright! It was Fangs [aka Dron Frangs], he is wearing a vampire suite he even has fangs in his mouth, and either he is wearing contacts or his eyes are really red, he has skinny cheeks, and black hair. Fangs walked on stage and he gave the audience such a scare that some little girl ran screaming for her mommy. Fangs is 17 years old and very scary.

'' dang Dron you look extremely scary tonight!'' Sharner said with terror in his voice.

'' Yeah I know my nickname is Fangs and everyone knows that whahaaaha!''

'' Cool _Fangs.'' _

'' Buzz.''

'' Well were all out of time Fangs!'' once he walked off stage I saw a tall brunette with greenish blue eyes, olive skin, ruby red lips, and long dark brown hair walk on stage wearing a light blue strapless dress that flows around her body like a water fall, her name is Rosalyn Whitley she is 15 years old.

'' Rosalyn what is your family like?''

'' Well I have an older sister named Dahlia she just turned 19 years old, I have an older brother who just turned 20 years old his name is Drake, and I have both a Mother and a Father.''

'' Well thats cool, do you have any friends?''

'' Yes I do her name is Ami Willow.''

'' Buzz well thats all we have for now for you.'' Rosalyn walked off stage. I turned an saw a boy with midnight black hair, olive skin, and green eyes come in, but I only had a second to look at how tall dark and handsome he looked in his midnight blue suite that matches Rosalyn's except that it is a suite not a dress. His name is Alec Clearwater he is 16 years old.

'' Well don't you look smashing tonight, How do you feel about being in the capitol?'' Alec's face turned from playfulness to seriousness.

'' Umm feel ready for this I mean I really just want the games to start because once it dose I will be ready for it I 'am really ready and I know I keep saying it but I really am ready for the games.''

'' Well you sound very confidant.''

'' Because I'am _confidant.''_

'' Buzz.''

'' Well thats all for now.'' Alec walked off the stage and after he did I heard this loud noise coming form above me.

''ATTENTION FELLOW TRIBUTES THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT ! THE GIRL SLY FROM DISTRICT 4 HAS JUST GOTTEN HURT AND WILL NOT BE BACK FROM SURGREY OR RECOVERD IN TIME FOR THE HUNGER GAMES SO WE DID A REAPING FOR THE GIRLS IN DISTRICT 4 AND THE SUBSITUTE IS SALLY NERMAYNA AGE 15 MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR SALLY AND TO ALL OF YOU GOODNIGHT!'' Sly, how could that strong girl sly get hurt it doesn't make any sense to me how could that be she is so strong. As I was getting up Sharner was already interviewing Sally the substitute for Sly, I ran outside of the theater to find the nearest bathroom. When I went in the bathroom I stood by the sink thinking about what just happened.

After I was done thinking I ran back into the theater and sat right next to Rosalyn, when I came back they were already half way done with the girl named Kiki from district six.

'' Kiki I hope you have a chance to win in the Hunger Games but were all out of time.'' Sharner finished saying as I finally sat in my seat. After Kiki walked off the stage a short boy named Simpson Brownsen came in the theater, he has pale skin, ocean greenish blueish eyes, golden spiky hair, and he looks as though he is going to puke or something.

'' Hi Simpson how are you?'' Sharner asked

'' Good actually.'' Simpson replied

'' Well thats good.''

'' what is your family like back in District six?''

'' My family is great, I have a little 10 year old brother, I have an 4 year old sister, and I have a Dad. my Mom died when I was 14, I'm now 19 years old.''

'' well I'm sorry to hear that Simpson.''

'' It's fine Sharner.''

''Buzz.''

'' Thats all for now may the odds be ever in your favor.'' As Simpson walked off stage a girl with a pink short dress walked on stage her name is Haily Kimps.

'' Haily what is your family like in district seven?''

'' Well I have an older brother named Franky he is 22 years old and I have a Dad. My Mom died when I was eight years old because she got really sick.

'' aww well I'm sorry.''

'' It's fine Sharner.''

'' Buzz.''

'' Well were all out of time.'' As Haily walked off stage a boy named Salf went on and sat on the stool beside Sharner.

'' Salf What is your family like?''

'' Umm well I'm the only child and I only have a Mom and I do not know when my Dad died so sorry I cant tell you that.''

'' it's fine Salf, do you plan on winning the Games or do you think you will not make it in the games?''

'' _Yeah_ I think I'll win the Games!''

'' Buzz.''

'' Well thats all we have time for.'' As Salf walked off the stage Juilieanna walked on stage.

'' Julie what is your home like?''

'' Well I have a younger sister who is 7 her name is Shonna and I have a Mom and a step Dad.''

'' Well I guess thats cool.''

''Buzz.''

'' Well thats all for now.'' Julie walked off stage and when she did Fimy Polks went on stage.

'' Fimy what is your family like?''

'' There ok I guess I have a sister, two brothers, a Mom, and a Dad.''

'' well thats cool Fimy.''

'' yeah I know my family is very nice I love them all so much.''

'' Buzz.''

'' Well thats all may the odds be ever in your favor Fimy.''

'' District 9.'' Fimy walked off stage and a girl with shoulder length brown curly hair, eyes the color the ocean on the outside with dark green centers. Shes thin and long around 5''5'' with willowy physique. She has a heart shaped face and big eyes, she has pale skin with no blemishes, her name is Ryla Laurence she is 13 years old. Ryla took her place on stage beside Sharner.

'' Ryla how is your family back in district 9?''

" I have a younger sister named Nani, two older brothers, named leo and  
>Arian, there twins, my Mother died in a plague, I live with my Father, and I'm closest to my older brother Arian who is an artist and was once selected for the hunger games but his best friend volunteered for him but died in the... games.'' Ryla said shyly and with tears in her eyes.<p>

'' Well I'm sorry for his friend and I hope you have a chance Ryla.''

'' Buzz.''

'' Well thats all for now Ryla.'' Ryla walked off the stage and as she did her district partner walked on.

'' Your name is Jamie right, well how is your family?''

Yeah my name is Jamie and My family is fine, I have an older sister who died in The Hunger games, and I have an older brother who also died in the Hunger games, and now it is my turn, and I have a Mom.''

'' well I'm sorry to hear about your brother and your sister.''

'' It's fine.''

'' Buzz.''

'' Well thats all for now.'' Jamie walked off the stage. ***

''District 11''

I went on stage and sat right next to Sharner.

'' So Miranda Why did you volunteer for your best friend Kalily?''

'' Because she meant so much to me she always cared for me and we are like sisters and just couldn't watch it on TV to see her die she means too much to me.''

'' Well I guess I understand.''

'' I also watched the 74th Hunger games on TV three years ago, you know the year Peeta and Katniss won I wish it could be like that all the time or have more people win the games!''

'' Yeah, I know what your talking about Miranda some times I wish the same thing so we do not have to see all these wonderful children die.''

'' See you know what I'm talking about so why don't you talk to them about it?''

'' They will not listen if I did they don't care what I think they can care less actually Miranda, they won't change just because I want them to, even though thats what most people want any way they just do not care and I wish they did.''

'' Me too Sharner me too.''

''Buzz.''

'' Well thats all we have time for Miranda, may the odds be ever in your favor Miranda.'' I walked off stage with my head held high. After I walked off the stage Ronny came in, in his hansom black suite and even a bow tie on his shirt, his hair is combed back and he looks very smashing.

'' So Ronny you had a big brother here once right?''

'' Yeah, but hes not really my biological brother I was adopted by his Mom one year before he was selected for the Hunger Games, his name is Thresh.''

'' Yeah we know that.''

'' I wanted to tell you about some one I like very much, we met at the Justice Building and she is very beautiful I know I'm only 10 but I will grow just like she will and her name is Miranda Mellxs, one day at school I saw her walking by herself looking for friends and I couldn't stop looking at her she was just so cute and she looked so beautiful in her yellow shirt with the butterflies on it and her jeans that also had butterflies on them.''

'' You have a crush on Miranda huh?''

'' Yep, I do!''

'' Buzz.''

'' Well thats all form you.'' before Ronny could get back to his seat I ran to him and tripped him so he fell on his face because I couldn't help it I didn't want him to say that not when I knew what happened to Katniss and Peeta, they forced them to marry at a young age and I don't want that to be us I just want to be friends until I get to know him better.

'' Why the hell did you do that Miranda!'' Ronny snapped

'' Well why the hell did you tell them that?'' I snapped back

'' Because I just did thats why sorry Miranda.''

'' What ever.''

'' I'm really am sorry Miranda I didn't know you didn't want me to say that.''

'' Ronny, don't you know what the capitol...'' I stopped myself before I could say anything about capitol, because if I said it here I could get in trouble.

'' What?''

'' Nothing I cant say it here sorry.''

'' It's ok Miranda.'' ****

The interviews are now over and were going back to were we are staying knowing tomorrow we will have to go to the private sessions.

As soon as we came back I went up to my room and fell fast asleep. But was awaken by Rosalyn who was shaking me awake.

'' What!'' I snapped at Rosalyn.

'' Tessa needs you down stairs now!'' Rosalyn snapped back at me.

'' Ok Rosalyn.''

'' Miranda you really need to talk nicer to people.''

'' What ever Rosalyn.''

'' Be nice I said or are def and cant hear me!''

'' I can hear just fine Rosalyn sorry for being so rude , but I'm really tired.''

'' Well thats what happens when your only 10 and you volunteer for someone who is older than you.''

'' Yeah, I know she is 13 years old but I volunteered for her because she is my best friend, she has been my friend since I was born because shes been close to my family forever.''

'' Well I didn't know that Miranda, anyway you better go see what Tessa wants I'm sure she wants to talk about your schedule tomorrow like she always dose.''

'' _Ok_, Rosalyn.'' I walked to the elevator and pushed the number eleven and down it went.

'' _What_ do you want _Tessa_?'' I asked with attitude.

'' I want to say that you need to get up earlier then you usually do because we need to get you ready in time for your private training session tomorrow after lunch.''

'' Fine what ever Tessa I will get up I promise _gosh_.''

'' don't be so rude Miranda.''

'' Ok Tessa sorry.'' ***

'' Wake up Miranda.''

'' Ok I'm up.''

'' Miranda please come here I need to brush that rats nest in your hair.'' Angle said

'' ok Angel.''

After they were done prepping me It was 12:00 pm time for probably District 4's turn to go. ****

I walked over to were the training will be and it was district 4's turn. [Rosalyn's POV ]

I walked in the training room and I looked at the gamemakers and they looked as though they weren't interested anymore so I walked all the way in and got there attention by saying,

'' Hey look!'' I practically screamed at them, but it go there attention. After I got there attention I ran thorough the dome as fas as I could and I told them what plants were which to show them how good I'am with plants, then I picked up a trident and stabbed the dummy in the heart, I invented this thing that would help me hear people come behind me or to the side of me I did that to show them how smart I was, then I killed one of the dummies with my sword, and waited until they said I could go.

'' all right you may go.'' one of the gamemakers said.

[ Miranda's POV]

Rosalyn came back in with a big smile and she was very happy with her self.

[ Alec POV]

I went into the training room and showed them what I could do by, taking a dummy and ripping it's head off with my hands, I shot one of the dummies down to show them I'm good with hunting, then I showed them I could fish by wheeling in a big one, then I stabbed one of the dummies with my spear an my sword, then ran as fast as could were I was before and waited until they dismissed me.

'' You may go mister Clearwater.''

'' Thanks.'' [ Miranda's POV]

Alec walks back in the room and looked satisfied with what ever. [ I'm skipping to District 9, and then to 11 because I need to get this done sorry.]

[ Ryla's POV]

I walked in the training room and I knew they were tired so I made sure I to keep them awake. I decided to use camouflage by hiding behind a tree and then took a sword and stabbed one of the dummy in the heart. Then I stood there waiting till they said I could go.

'' You may go.''

[ Miranda'sPOV]

Ryla came through the doors skipping with joy hoping she did well. [District 11 now.]

I walked through the doors and swam in the pond water as fas as I could ran extremely fast and threw my knife at the dummy and knocked down the dummy in the tree.

'' You may go Miranda.''

'' Thank you.''

[ Ronny's POV]

I walked in and looked at the gamemakers then I started my routine, fist I picked up a paint brush and painted Katniss on the ground with blood where the knife hit her and with Clove on top of her, then I painted Thresh picking clove up and putting her down then smashing a rock in her temple.

'' You may go Ronny.''

'' Ok.''

[ Miranda'sPOV] After the private sessions were done we all walked to the dinning room to find out what our scores are, I sat down and when I did the T.V was on and flashing us our scores. District one.

End of Chapter 3 please review my story thank-you.


End file.
